Drabbles of Villany
by DemonWriterX
Summary: Join S.W.A.M.P and their powerful leader Golden Brain as he strives to take over the world, while dealing with his excited assistant, Therese.
1. chapter 1

Golden Brain felt deflated. Another day of hard work and scheming wasted because of the Spy Kids. He felt his brain pulse in irritation and pain, if he had a head, he would call it a headache. He placed a robotic hand over his some and groaned.

"What I wouldn't give to have those kids eradicated!" He huffed as he stomped through the hallways of his evil lair. The grunts were smart enough to stay out of his way. Most of them sticking to the walls and avoiding any sort of eye contact with him. Any misstep and they would be electrocuted with his cane. But all Golden Brain wanted was to hide in his quarters and wallow in his growing hatred of the Spy Kids. He had wasted too much of his time, his grunts, weapons, and money, all to destroy them. Yet, he failed. Again. The moment he entered his private lair, he collapsed on his purple couch. A nap would help alleviate his "brain-ache". He blinked a few times, turned, and turned again. He let out another groan as he clutched at his dome. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't relax. Not while he kept thinking about the spies. He lifted his cane, ready to zap himself with it until he heard a voice calling for him.

"Mr. Brain! Oh Mr. Brain!" The voice sang out. Golden Brain's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he lifted himself up from the couch. He was tempted to go and hide but it was too late once the red-head walked in. "Oh there you are! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Of course, Therese and here I am." Golden Brain started in a cold tone. "Just tell me what you need from me and go, perhaps quickly." Therese was red-haired young women, who was as brilliant as him. She was dedicated to her job and always does her work without complaining, unlike the slackers he had in his army. But, Therese was also an excited, overly-energetic and naive young women. Her excitement itself was enough to drain him. He was lucky to have her in his nefarious schemes even though she didn't know that herself. But, keeping the truth from her was much more stressful.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you are in a bad mood. Did the meeting with the algae collectors not go as plan?"

Golden Brain didn't have a meeting with algae collectors, it was a front to keep Therese in the dark about his secret agenda. He actually went to talk to new recruits and make unsavory deals.

"The collectors pulled out from my deal, they were not interested." He answered swiftly making her eyes widen in concern.

"Oh well, I'm sorry Mr. Brain." She said softly. "T-they're a bunch of dummies to not join the company."

"Ugh. More like idiotic neanderthals." He muttered. He rubbed the top of his dome, feeling his brain pulse again. "And now I have this blasted headache because of them."

"Oh I heard taking a nap might help!"

"Yes." He said in a long droll. "Which is what I was planning on doing but I can't seem to relax so if you don't mind-!"

"To help you relax? Sure!" Therese said in a large smile and hopped onto the couch beside him. He shook his hands at her.

"No, no, no, no, I don't need any help, I just want to be alo-ack!"

Therese quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down towards her, much to his protest, the back of his head was forced down against her lap. He froze up when Therese smiled at him.

"My mom used to do this to me when I was a kid. I use to have terrible migraines but my mom had this trick and it put me right to sleep!"

"Yes, But Therese I don't think I am entirely comfortable with this so I'm just going to get up and-" he lifted himself up only for her to grab his shoulders and put him right back down.

"Oh don't be silly, Mr. Brain!" She said while she patted his glass dome. "I'm happy to help!"

"Oh no." He muttered, as he sunk into himself in slight embarrassment. He could only pray that none of his henchmen's walk in on them. He cleared his throat and placed his hands over his stomach. "A-alright. What do you plan on doing?"

"Okay! First, close your eyes."

He was reluctant at first but seeing her patiently waiting for him with her gentle smile, made him finally close them.

"Now what?" He asked, tapping his fingers against each other. He suddenly felt her small hand grab his left one. He jerked from the sudden touch but she immediately patted his head again.

"You need to relax, Mr. Brain...you need to breathe calmly."

He let out a grunt. It was hard for him to relax since she was now holding his hand like a child. He breathed out slowly, trying to make his breathing steady. He felt her thumb stroking the top of his hand while her fingers slowly wrapped into his own. If he had skin, it would have been red. She then started to hum. It was no song in particular. Not one he recognized. He suspected it came from her mother. It was a soft tune and it slowly began to have an effect on him. He felt his body become more heavy. His eyes began to flicker and he saw Therese had stopped humming. She slowly shifted, trying to silently slide her way out. He grabbed onto her hand, giving it a squeeze, making her stop from moving away from him. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep while his hand clutched her own.

Golden Brain slowly opened his eyes. His headache completely gone. When he looked up, he saw Therese sleeping peacefully against the back of his couch. Her head slightly down against her shoulder. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake her. He noticed how her hand was still holding his own. His eyes soften when he saw it. It was a shame when he had to let go of her. He got up from the couch and looked at his wrist watch. He had slept for more than an hour. He glanced back at Therese, who was still sleeping. He looked around his lair, making sure no one was around as he took off his yellow suit jacket. He gently grabbed Therese's shoulder and head, laying her down on the couch. He draped his jacket over her and saw her smile in her sleep. He chuckled softly before leaving her to continue his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Brain was strolling in his secret compound when his top general cane running up to him. Golden Brain's brow arched when the general stopped in front of him. Golden Brain rolled his eyes at his general who was struggling to catch his breath.

"Sir! W-we have-! A bit!...of a-! Problem!" His general managed to pant out. Golden Brain brought his cane up to his chest, grabbing it with both hands.

"Problem? What type of problem?" He demanded with a hint of irritance. "With what?"

"It is the weapon you wanted."

"What?" The grip on his cane tighten in growing anger. "I thought I told you I didn't want any drawbacks. I sent clear instructions!"

The general sunk in terror. "It wasn't my fault! It was Therese!"

"Therese?" Golden Brain blinked and released his powerful grip off of his cane. "How? All she ever does is make the weapons better!"

"S-she told me that she can't figure out how to make it work!"

"Oh please, how much trouble can it be? I seen her fix and improve countless weapons before...ah, I better go check on her. Just go and train the grunts, will you?" He said, shooing his general away. Golden Brain swiftly made his way down the hall to the inventions room. It was a large room that held most of their destructive products and office supplies. He saw Therese with half of her body into a hatch of a giant machine. She was kicking her legs, as if she was struggling to get out. Golden Brain rushed to her side.

"Therese! Are you alright?" He asked as he peeked inside of the hatch. He saw that her dress was stained in black oil, completely ruining the fabric. Her face was covered in black and her hair was a mess.

"I uh! Just need a little help, please!" She yelled out. Golden Brain set his cane down and grabbed her waist with both of his hands. With one pull, she was out of the hatch.

"Thanks, Mr. Brain…" Therese muttered. It was a different tone than what he was used to. She was usually so energetic and now she looked like a sad kitten.

"Therese, what's wrong?" He asked gently. "I never seen you so flustered…"

Therese bit her lower lip and rubbed her elbow. "It's just…" she let out a sigh. "I can't fix the wheatgrass extractor or the "subatomic particle ray" as you call it."

Golden Brain chuckled nervously as he pulled at his collar. "W-what's wrong with it?"

"I can't turn it on. Something is off with the machine which was why I was looking inside of it. But now...I don't know." She kicked at the ground and crossed her arms. "I just can't figure it out! I tried everything!' She exclaimed and began to pace the floors as she gave him a full list. "I check the fuel gauge, the power source, the wiring and even the tubing!" She leaned against the metal machine, holding a frown. "And I still can't figure it out. I'm sorry, Mr. Brain." She said.

"W-what are you apologizing for? It's just a slight hiccup."

"But its not!" She argued. "I know you expect a lot from me and I really want to fix the machine but..I'm not as brilliant as you." She said in a small voice. Golden Brain was surprised. One being that she called him brilliant, which he was, but in how she compared herself to him. He could tell she had been working on the machine for more than an hour, possible even a few. She could have gotten the grunts to look at it but she didn't. She always wanted to do it herself. She wanted to get all of his machine in great, working order. She gave herself that responsibility. Now, when he stared at her, all he saw was her disappointment in herself.

Golden Brain took a step towards her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Therese." He began. She looked up at him, still holding her frown. "You are the most brilliant person I had ever known." Her eyes widen from his words and he saw her frown beginning to lift up.

"Oh. You are just trying to be nice." She replied.

"No, no, I'm serious." He said as he tilted his head at her. "You are so brilliant, well, I think...you're even smarter than I am."

"What?"

"Please, don't let me repeat that. It was hard the first time. But it's true." He said as he lifted her chin up. "And...if you are having trouble, you can ask for my help."

"No! I can't do that, you are so busy with running the company I can't possibly ask you to-!" He grabbed her shoulders again, making her face him again.

"Therese, you can come to me. I won't turn you away." She sniffed and turned her head away. Her cheeks turning into a darker shade of pink. He then noticed he was still holding her. He quickly let go and placed his hands down to his side. "I...What kind of boss would I be if I didn't help my most promising employee?" She giggled at his response which made his eyes lit up, if he had a mouth, he would have been smiling alongside her.

"Then, Mr. Brain...Can you please help me?" She asked. Golden Brain chuckled and rolled up his sleeves.

"But of course! Let's see if we can find the problem together, shall we?"


End file.
